


Nothing is ever easy, now is it?

by JagTheBah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, as goes for most problems, slow burn i guess, the breach is not so easily stopped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JagTheBah/pseuds/JagTheBah
Summary: There are few things that Alexander was sure of, first thing: him becoming a Herald must be a mistake. The second thing? The maker probably hates him.What if most problems couldn't be simply solved in one mission and the world was more unforgiving than it already was?





	Nothing is ever easy, now is it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Alexander looks like, just imagine him with pointier ears. https://imgur.com/a/bSAc0VI  
> Also, he's definitelly shorter than Josephine by a few cm, but shush he doesn't like to hear that he's short.

Solas reassured him, that closing the breach will be a simple matter with the mark on his hand. So him, Cassandra, Varic and Alexander made their way to the Temple of Sacred ashes. The demons that would crawl out of the breach were expected, what they didnt expect, was a pride demon.  
Within a few minutes a lot of the inquisition soldiers lost their lives and everyone was fleeing, abandoning an impossible mission. Solas was casting his fancy barriers to protect everyone while they fought their way out, but he was quickly running out of mana and didn't have any lyrium potions left. Leliana was shooting arrows at any demon that got too close to catching them, while Cassandra and Cullen cut their way through the masses of demons. 

Because of all the tremors from the pride demon, the temple was becoming more unstable. They stood no chance and had to retreat. The attempt at closing the breach was a failure that cost them many lives.  
Just then, they heard a pillar fall behind them, followed by a scream of a young soldier. He was too far away and all demons that were behind them, were starting to concentrate around him. There was no way they could save him.. just then the pride demon stopped. The soldier screamed as he saw the pride demon standing above him, raising its clawed hands. Even over all the soldiers screaming and shouting they could still hear the loud crunch as the pride demon smashed the young man.

Alexander felt nauseous, but he had to keep running. That's the only thing that would save him right now. They were all almost out of the temple when he heard someone shout "Above you! Watch out!" Because the temple was falling apart the entire area became so unstable that some rocks started falling down. Alexander looked up and noticed few rocks tumbling down the mountain. It was too late. Suddenly everything went black.

When he woke up, he winced as a sharp, numbing pain shot through his head. He raised a hand to his forehead and felt a bandage wrapped around his head. Before he could puzzle out what happened, he heard a loud crash. Alexander jumped up, which didn't help his headache and made everything swim before his eyes. As he clutched his head he heard the young elf panic "I- I didn't k-know you were awake my lord, I swear!" Before he could even say something she fell on her knees and bowed before him "I beg your forgiveness my lord. I- I didn't mean to surprise you. I am but a humble servant" she said, while looking everywhere but him.  
"Wait, calm down" Alexander said, "can you, please, tell me what happened?" She looked up, still visibly scared, and said "You were hit by a falling rock sir, the breach is still there," she paused, "but it's been growing a lot slower than before - or so I've heard, it's the only thing everyone talked about for the last three days."  
"Also the mark on your hand stopped growing." she added.

Alexander looked down on his hand, it was true, the mark was still the same and didn't hurt as much as it did before. There was still some uncomfortable stinging, but at least it wasn't a searing pain he felt before they attempted to close the breach.  
As he was studying his hand he heard the young servant speak "I'm certain that lady Cassandra would want to know you've awakened. S-she wanted to know, 'at once' she said" the young elf mumbled, "at once." and ran out the door.

Alexander slowly looked around the little cabin he was in. He was wearing a simple tunic and underpants. The clothes he had on before, were placed on a table opposite the bed. He stood up and walked up to the table. When he was dressed he stopped before the door for a moment, took a deep breath and walked out.

Suddenly there were eyes on him, everyone stopped what they were doing, just to see what the 'herald' is going to do. Some people watched him with utter awe. Some people looked at him like they were planning on killing him right there, where he was standing.  
"Seems that some still believe I'm guilty." Alexander thought.  
A guard patrol walked past and stopped to see what's with the commotion. "Alrighty everyone, get back to your work." The taller guard growled, "no one is going to do it instead of you." Alexander couldn't see their faces beneath their helmets.  
"You better get to the chantry, before the Seeker skins you alive." he said again.  
"Or chancellor Roderick, if he gets his hands on you before the Seeker." The second guard sneered, his voice full of malice. They both laughed as they continued on their patrol.

Alexander stood there for a while watching them walk away, with his brows knitted. Then he pulled up his hood, faded into the shadows and slowly, made his way up to the chantry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first time writing something and I've never really been good at writing stories/essays so I hope you've enjoyed this! - also english is not my first language so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry.


End file.
